The pilot project program is directed by the Center?s Deputy Director, Dr. M. Trush. It is designed to help young investigators to launch independent research programs, to assist investigators to instigate new research programs and to encourage collaborative efforts. Overall, the Center will benefit from the pilot project program through enhanced awareness for the needs of research in environmental health campus wide and through help in recruiting new Center investigators. Requests for applications are usually sent out in December and proposals to be received in February; RFA?s are distributed throughout the university by various means (flyers, e-mail bulletin boards). The grants are reviewed by an ad hoc study group, representing both Center and non-Center investigators. Grants are ranked on a basis of outstanding to acceptable and funding is limited to excellent - outstanding scores. Written reviews are prepared. The recommendations are then forwarded to the Internal Advisory Committee. Originally awards were about $8000; more recently the maximum award was increased to $12,000. Investigators are required to submit progress reports and to notify the Center about grant applications and publications submitted as a result of having received pilot project funds. Results are also presented at an annual symposium and it is proposed to link this with the annual visit of the External Advisory Committee.